The Power of Three - Trinezia
by Francoist
Summary: In a world where good and evil are as black and white as they sound, it's no wonder that Philippe, Karlia and Selena have embraced neutrality. But this time round...what happens when a world that was once more neutral then any other could not be any more divided? Lives are on the line when neutrality must pick a side in order to survive. all new: Power of Three - Trinezia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Three - Trinezia.**

 _Hey Guys!_

 _Welcome back to an all new Power of Three book! I'm so happy to be here with you all as we embark on this 4_ _th_ _adventure in the series. As with all of my stories I appreciate all kinds of feed back and it would be greatly appreciated. Also as we are at the beginning of the book if any of you have any ideas you'd like to see used in the story, please let me know._

 _Otherwise once again welcome back!_

 _Enjoy…_

 **Chapter One – Trials and Tribulations.**

Philippe made his way down stairs smelling the blessed aroma that was coffee. He knew instantly that Selena was up and true to his thoughts he found her in the kitchen dishing up pancakes.

"Morning sweetie," Philippe smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading over to the coffee pot.

"Someone's in a good mood," Selena chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Philippe retorted after taking a sip. "The sun is shining, we've saved countless innocents and we're all in love at the same time."

"I know," Selena coed. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Speaking of," Philippe continued taking a seat at the kitchen table. "How's Matt?"

Selena smiled recalling the night they'd had last night.

Matt was Selena's boyfriend who turned out to be a wolf. Any normal person would consider this potential obstacle to be a dampener on their relationship. But Selena was not normal. Together with her best friend Philippe and their new friend Karlia the pair formed what was known as The Power of Three, the most powerful witches this side of good had ever seen.

"He's doing well," she beamed. "He told me he'd tell Karlia to get her butt home once she gets up."

"How long has she been away for now?" Philippe asked, having lost track.

Karlia, though another member of the power of three who normally lived with them had been spending most of her time with her boyfriend Constant. Like Selena, Karlia's boyfriend was also of the supernatural variety. A vampire to be exact, who had met Karlia under the guise of being human with the name Alec. Thanks to Constant's family and Matt's pack being involved with a demon that the power of three were after the whole story had come out and once everyone had come to terms with the whole situation a fortuitous circumstance had occurred where the power of three and their white-lighter Leo had been able to hand over a mansion to both tribes provided they coexisted in the one place.

Being that Vampires and Wolves were neutral, meaning neither good nor evil, both species not only agreed but had gotten along rather famously. And Karlia had insisted on spending most of her time with her boyfriend at the mansion.

Their love, like Constant's age was timeless.

"Is that the paper?" Philippe asked, looking at the folded print that lie across the table.

"No," Selena replied sarcastically. "It's the burning bush."

Philippe rolled his eyes. Selena's sarcasm was, admittedly, something to get used to. However having known her since they were kids, Philippe was now more than used to it that it had become second nature. Often times, on the inside, he would even think things like _walked right into that one, didn't I?_

"I meant," Philippe went on. "Is it _today's_ paper?"

Selena gave Philippe a smile, one that Philippe always knew meant another sarcastic swipe was coming.

"You know what?" he said quickly. "Never mind."

Grabbing the paper Philippe flicked it open to reveal that _indeed_ it was today's paper.

"You're learning," Selena said with a tone that obviously came with a smile. "Why do you want the paper anyway?"

"I've been thinking this for a while," Philippe replied cautiously, folding the paper back up and setting it down onto the table. "Karlia's been working at POT since we became the Power of Three."

"Before then actually," Selena corrected. "She'd been there a year before she met us remember?"

"No," Philippe replied. "But honestly, it makes my point even more. Karlia's been the soul bread winner for all of us since we became the power of three and we haven't done anything. It's a lot of pressure to put on her."

"We were studying!" Selena spat back. "Remember?!"

"Yeah we _were_ studying," Philippe agreed. "But we're not _now._ I say we look for work, even if it's part-time or casual. That way we're splitting the work-load evenly."

"Meh," Selena replied impressed. "Look at you Mr., acting all responsible."

"Well I have a man in my life now," Philippe replied. "So I gotta get a job."

"No white-lighter credit cards up there?" Selena laughed.

"No white-lighter anything," Philippe replied. "It's completely voluntary. Leo was telling me the other night. I told him to start a union and he was all _what's that_?"

As Selena laughed off Philippe's last she couldn't help but notice just how right he was. They couldn't just leave Karlia to be responsible for all the work. After all, it wasn't her fault that they suddenly wound up with a destiny that they had to fulfill.

As Philippe scoured the ads he noticed many jobs that wouldn't be suitable for either of them. That, or they needed a qualification that they simply didn't have.

"Listen to this!" Philippe started up enraged. "Cleaner required for secondary school working nights 7pm to 11pm. Sounds perfect, right?"

Selena nodded.

"Yeah…" she began. "So what's the problem?"

"Experience required," Philippe replied. "I mean it's just a stupid vicious cycle isn't it? How do they possibly expect us to have experience when everyone asks that you already have it?"

"Yeah that sucks," Selena agreed.

"And seriously," Philippe continued. "What more could there be to learn then what we already know. Spray…and wipe. Wah-lah."

"Morning!" came a call from the hall, saving Selena from adding anything else to the conversation.

"Karlia's home," Philippe said smiling as Selena got up to make another pot of coffee.

"So dish-dish!" Philippe said the moment Karlia walked into the room.

"Jeez Philippe," Karlia replied. "Give a woman a chance to sit down yeah?"

Philippe laughed heartedly as Karlia took a seat and gratefully accepted a fresh cup of coffee from Selena.

"OK," she began putting her cup down onto the table. "Now you can grill me."

However just then a flash of white and blue orbs could be seen, though they were shortly gone and replaced by their white-lighter holding a bunch of flowers.

"Leo?!" Philippe asked desperately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing if he knows what's good for him," Selena snapped. "Leo, it's too early. So either take your man and…away, or just save the _we must talk now thanks to 'them'_ speech for later."

Leo smiled tightly at Selena. He knew whether he began talking now or later, she would not welcome the discussion. Luckily for all of them, this was not a work call.

"As it so happens Selena," Leo began as Selena immaturely put her fingers in her ears and starting _lah-lah-ahing_ out loud. "This is a social call. I came to see Philippe. Happy Sunday sweetie."

As Karlia attempted to take Selena's fingers out of her ears to stop the _lah-lah-lahing_ Philippe beamed and stood up to accept the gift.

"Anemones!" Philippe beamed.

Leo had obviously recalled their trip to Bloodworth Mansion last week when Philippe began to admire the flowers in the meeting room. It was the same meeting room where things had started to turn for everyone involved in the power of three. It was there they had met the vampire queen Allyria, who had not only helped them as much as they'd helped her, but had also ensured a bond between the power of three, wolves and vampires. The latter two eventually moving into Bloodworth Mansion thanks to the elders being able to offer them the deed to the place.

"I spoke to Allyria this morning," Leo replied. "I asked her where the best place would be to find them. Turns out they're native to Greece.

"So you orbed to Greece?!" Philippe asked surprised, never having known anyone who would travel that far just to get flowers for the person they loved.

"With the queen," Leo corrected. "She knew the best place to go after all."

Philippe put the beautiful flowers into a vase filled with water and placed them into the middle of the kitchen table before giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

"They're beautiful Leo," Philippe said after pulling back. "Thank you."

"Speaking of the queen," Selena piped-up, Karlia having succeeded in removing her fingers from her ears. "How're things going over there?"

"You haven't been back?" Leo asked.

As with Karlia's boyfriend Constant, Selena's boyfriend also lived in Bloodworth Mansion.

"No Matt prefers to come here," she replied. "I think I've been there twice since they all moved in."

"Well she's doing well," Karlia replied. "Oh by the way Philippe the trial starts tomorrow."

"Trial?" Leo and Selena asked at the same time.

The trial Karlia was referring to was between the queen and her sister Chessie who had betrayed her, preferring to work with a demon by the name of Katya. The pair had struck a deal with Katya telling Chessie she would acquire several of her lower-level demons if she could lead her to a diamond known as the emerald Jewel.

Chessie had more than succeeded in getting Katya to the Jewel and had even acquired the new minions. However it hadn't taken long for the castle she'd stolen from the queen to burn down, having somehow caught a light and leaving her all alone.

Seeking asylum Chessie located the queen at Bloodworth Mansion, with many including Constant not wanting her to be allowed any sort of pardon. But the queen had thought differently, choosing to allow Chessie access into the mansions dungeons until a time could be set for the trial of her heresy.

"Chessie's trial is tomorrow?!" Philippe demanded. "Has it been a fortnight already?"

"Yeah and no demon attacks since," Leo chimed in. "Nice huh?"

"Quiet you," Selena said, not needing any mention of the 'D' word this early in the morning. "Go on Karlia."

"Yeah," Karlia went on trying hard to ignore Selena and Leo and turning purposefully to face Philippe. "The queen has arranged everything, but she _seeks an audience with you_ at ah, _your earliest convenience_."

"Oh," Philippe replied, standing up quickly. "Then I've not a moment to lose. Leo?"

Leo, who was involved in a muted argument with Selena didn't even hear Philippe.

"Leo!" Philippe barked.

"What?" Leo asked, surprised at the sharp tone of his boyfriend.

"A little orbing, a little orbing that's all!" Philippe snapped back.

"I don't understand," Leo replied. "Didn't we just establish that you guys have been…the D word…light these days?"

Philippe rolled his eyes at both Leo missing the conversation and his use of the letter D in place of demons.

"Just orb us to Bloodworth Mansion," he said quickly. "I'll explain on the way."

Without hesitating, Leo wrapped his arms around Philippe and together the pair orbed off to Bloodworth Mansion.

"*"

As their orbs disappeared Philippe looked up at the gorgeous Bloodworth Mansion exterior. As always this place seemed to scream regal. It's white outer edge with matching white Roman style pillars looked like something out of a fairy tale and so made absolute sense that the queen would reside here. It warmed Philippe's heart even more when he thought about the union between wolves and vampires that had been created out of the deal.

Steeping up to the door, Philippe knocked confidently.

"Yes?" began a woman with tied back long brown hair, a dark purple top and black dress.

"Parvati?" Philippe asked beaming.

"Philippe Thompson?" the woman replied embracing the man in a hug. "My god, how long has it been?"

"A couple of weeks," Philippe replied. "How's the pack?"

"Oh the pack's great," Parvati replied. "Ever since we all moved in here, everything's been running like clockwork. And thanks to the elder's protection wards we even get breaks if you can believe it. It's like being on holiday."

Parvati was part of Selena's boyfriend Matt's wolf pack. A pack led by their surprisingly warm-natured leader Randolph.

"That's wonderful!" Philippe exclaimed. "I'm so glad this has all worked out for you guys."

"Are you kidding me?" Parvati beamed, motioning for Leo to come in and closing the door behind them. "I have my own room, the queen has hired cooking staff. I hardly ever need to lift a finger anymore. It's been-"

But what exactly it had been Philippe never found out as the sound of another gentleman made his way to the entrance hall.

"Philippe Thompson?" the man asked in a rather professional no-nonsense tone.

He was dressed in the royal garb of dark blue and white robes, but his demeanor seemed quite serious.

Philippe had only just enough time to nod slightly before the guard went on.

"I am Bruckner, part of the Queens royal guard," Bruckner went on. "She's expecting you. This way please."

As Philippe began to walk with the man Parvati and Leo began to follow. But Bruckner was not about to allow this and with a sweep of his robes he turned back to face them.

"Ms Pallow?" he questioned. "And who is _this_ …thing?"

" _This_ Bruckner," Parvati began in a rather haughty tone. "Is Leo, Mr. Thompson's…ah…guard?"

To her words, Leo simply smiled. But Bruckner was not perturbed.

"Be that as it may," he went on. "The Queen has specific orders to see Mr. Thompson and Mr. Thompson _alone_. You sir, may wait in the informal meeting room."

With that, Bruckner turned back around so quickly that his robes swished about again and Philippe turned to Leo sadly.

"Don't worry Philippe," Parvati replied. "I'll stay with Leo till you're done. Besides I have so many questions Leo. Like where do you guys sleep at night? Is it on a cloud?"

Philippe laughed off Parvati's ignorance before racing to keep up with the guard who was now several paces ahead of him.

Rounding a corner Bruckner led Philippe down a very long hallway before stopping at a wall. As Philippe looked around nerves started to take hold. Looking to his left he saw nothing but a wall and the same could be seen on his right. Why had Bruckner lead him down here if this was a dead-end? It made no sense.

 _Is he going to try and kill me?_ Philippe wondered.

Thankful that he remembered he had the power to freeze, something which at times he had actually forgotten, Philippe readied himself for anything that was about to happen.

Instead Bruckner continued to focus on the wall itself.

" _Seesum lacverde et consha delumous!"_ he whispered rather loudly.

Ok, now Philippe was really scared.

His fears were no less allayed as the wall seemed to dissolve and be replaced with what appeared to be a double set of mahogany doors offset by a golden border. No sooner had these doors appeared they had opened to reveal what seemed to Philippe to be a very elaborate elevator.

Bruckner motioned Philippe inside and joined him just as the doors began to close.

"Ah Bruckner?" he asked casually.

"Shhh!" Bruckner replied harshly.

The doors closed with a loud snap and suddenly a cool elevator voice illuminated the room.

" _What is the name of the fourth born son, whom like his father before him lead the vampires to victory against the Shandas?"_ asked the voice.

"Constant Senior," Bruckner called out.

" _That answer is correct,"_ the voice replied. " _Welcome to the underground travoloator, where would you like to go?"_

"The underground court room," Bruckner replied.

" _Now descending to the underground court room,"_ the voice advised.

The elevator shook rather violently signaling that they were off.

"As you may have worked out Mr. Thompson," Bruckner said, finally addressing Philippe. "This is the Queen's private travoloator. It will take anyone who is worthy to wherever they'd like to go in the mansion."

"Ah worthy?" Philippe asked.

"Surely you noticed that I was asked a trivial question before we preceded Mr. Thompson?" Bruckner spat.

Philippe nodded.

"That is a safe-guard," Bruckner explained. "If anyone dares to enter the travoloator they must be prepared to face the consequences of their choices. Fortunately however, you are travelling with a man of much more than mortal intelligence and as you can see we have proceeded quite smoothly to our destination."

Philippe wanted to say something along the lines of their travel being anything _but_ smooth. But somehow Bruckner did not seem like the sort of man who should be questioned.

A ding, very much like the sound of a standard elevator sounded.

" _Underground court room, Judges Chambers and Legal Offices,_ " said the cool voice as the doors opened to reveal an all-black area that looked rather professional.

Black tiled walls and framed pictures each containing a member of the royal family could be seen. Plant holders with tiny green ferns seemed very much to contrast with the look as the only non-black objects within the space.

Bruckner nodded to Philippe as though telling him to move and Philippe did so, stepping out of the elevator as Bruckner followed. The doors closed with a sharp and yet subdued snap and before they knew it, the travoloator doors had melted away to be replaced by another thick black tiled wall that seemed to fit the rest of the area.

Philippe looked around the room in awe. Everything about it screamed _impressive importance_. He walked up to the first frame which unsurprisingly was bordered black and featured the Queen herself. Below the portrait sat the words _Queen Allyria – Justice will always prevail_ written in gold writing to elegantly offset the blackness.

"This way," Bruckner ordered, forcing Philippe to snap out of the momentary daze he had fallen into.

Following Bruckner, Philippe found himself being lead to another corridor, this one just as black, just as foreboding, just…as impressive at the others, when at long last they arrived outside a set of golden double-doors, each equipped with a black vampire-bat in place of the handle.

"Is this…is this the court room?" Philippe stuttered.

"Yes," Bruckner replied sharply. "And as always, once you step through these doors the rules are simple. Be quiet…and do not speak unless you are spoken to. Clear?"

Philippe nodded. It was all he could do as his mouth seemed to be momentarily closed owing to the sense of foreboding that had overcome him.

For a moment both he and Bruckner stood in front of the door in silence. Neither seeming to do anything but stare at the door itself, for Philippe in particular the black bats that replaced the handles.

"Well go in!" Bruckner spat. "Unless you want to waist _more_ of the Queen's time."

Going in, was exactly what Philippe _wanted_ to do, but the question was _how_ to do it. The bats seemed rather ominous and though they were made of black stone Philippe had this sense that if he even touched them they would come alive.

He also knew that he would never know what would happen until he tried. Knowing that the Queen would be on the other side of the door seemed to be the only thing that helped him to pluck up the courage as he held out his hand and pushed on the bat covering the left door.

Instantly the door opened and Philippe gasped in shock.

"*"

 _So there you are, the first chapter of the 4_ _th_ _Power of Three book._

 _I know there wasn't much info but it was only the first chapter after all and I just wanted to get you all re-acquanited. What did you think?_

Next time on an all new Power of Three…

When Philippe Thompson asked to see Chessie's trial…

 _(Karlia): "The trial's tomorrow."_

There was no way he would have been expecting this…

 _(Allyria): "It is my wish that you lead the trial against my sister."_

But when Selena and Karlia find out…

 _(Selena): "Philippe!"_

 _(Karlia): "This trial could have serious ramifications if everything doesn't go a certain way."_

And what has Leo enraged so early on?

 _(Leo): "Unbelievable! I may be your white lighter but I am not just going to switch off into business mode and find something to distract you guys! So you better fix this! God!"_

And when Philippe decides to finally summon his Grams…

 _(Philippe): "Come to me..."_

What he receives instead…

 _(Philippe): "I summon thee…"_

 _Is nothing short of shocking!_

 _BEAT-BEAT…. WHAT-HAPPENED?!_

But this season, if you thought you seen it all…

 _(Selena): "Grimlock?"_

 _(Karlia): "Katya."_

 _(Philippe): "Natalie!"_

You were DEAD-WRONG!

Because this time round…

Snippets from the future…

 _(Man): "Karlia Stappord? We need you to identify the body."_

Will leave you wondering…

 _(Karlia gasps)._

 _(Man): "I take it that's a positive identification?"_

 _(Karlia): "Y-yes…it is."_

BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT….WHO-IS-DEAD-AND-WHY?!

It's a journey like you've never seen before…

All New Power of Three Next Monday.


	2. Chapter 2: Judging Philippe

_Hey Guys! Welcome to the next Chapter of The Power of Three. I hope you all enjoyed the first one._

 _From here on out, most chapters will begin and end in the future (with the middle still being the present). There IS a reason for this. I want you to see if you can work out what exactly is happening in the future. It's my way of adding a mystery spin onto the story. Send your theories to me via a review, can't wait to see what you all think._

 _Otherwise welcome to Chapter Two._

 **The Power of Three – Trinezia.**

 **Chapter Two – Judging Philippe.**

 _*5 days later*_

As ambulance sirens blared around her, Karlia looked around in shock. _How could this happen?_ She wondered. _How?!_

In amongst the sounds of sirens the sounds of car doors being slammed mingled with people racing up to what was now a line created with police tape. Photographs were being taken, whether by reporters or by normal civilians Karlia had no idea.

After all, it didn't matter.

Not now.

"Karlia Stappord?" a man dressed in a grey suit asked, stepping forward.

Karlia who could barely move, let alone talk, simply nodded.

"We need you to identify the body," the man finished.

Again nodding Karlia followed the man to a clearing where a white sheet lay over what was clearly a fresh corpse.

A dark skinned woman with kind eyes looked up at Karlia from her squatted position on the ground.

"You ready?" she asked softly.

Karlia nodded.

With a swift movement the woman pulled the sheet back to reveal the face of the recently deceased.

Immediately Karlia's eyes brimmed with tears as she started hyperventilating.

"I take it that's a positive identification?" the man in the suit asked.

"Y-Yes," Karlia stammered. "It is."

As the woman with kind eyes replaced the sheet over the deceased's face Karlia allowed her grief to fully consume her as there, in the middle of the street, in front of detectives, media and countless members of the public Karlia wailed out loud.

* _Five days Earlier*_

As Philippe walked into the room he couldn't help but look around it in awe. Ahead of him lay a path that led straight up the judge's bench. Both of which had been constructed out of black wood. This only seemed to be contrasted by the blood red colored walls that sat behind the bench.

As Philippe walked down the path heeding Bruckner's warning not to say anything unless he was spoken to, he eyed the parties tables. The one on the left had a woman standing behind it, crying into a handkerchief. The one on the right had a man dressed in a grey jump-suit who seemed to be listening to the judge intently.

Naturally the judge was Allyria who looked as grand and timeless as she always did. A black judge's robe flowed from her neck down, only contrasted by the collar of a blood red shirt that stuck out of the her robes.

Security Guards seemed to be placed on either side of both tables seemingly ready to spring into action if it were needed.

Bruckner walked up to Philippe and forced him around the left hand corner where Philippe noticed a gallery of benches for people to sit and witness the trail. Taking his cue, Philippe, as quietly as he could, made his way over to one of the benches as the Queen continued on as though not having noticed Philippe's entrance.

"And Mr. Rottmire, doesn't the law clearly state that Vampires are to cease fire once the sun has begun to rise?" the queen asked the man standing at the defendant's table.

"Ye-yes Ms Judge," the man squeaked.

It seemed rather odd that this man would be scared of Allyria. He was certainly built more strongly than any vampire Philippe had ever seen. Even through the jumpsuit Philippe could tell how muscular this man was. If he was indeed a vampire than he feared the odds any innocent would have after the strength boost any vampire received after they turned.

"It's _your honor_ Mr. Rottmire," the Queen said dismissively looking through some sheets of paper that sat in front of her.

"Ye-yes your honor," Mr. Rottmire squeaked once more.

The queen seemed to take some time looking at the papers in front of her, despite looking up every so often as though to make sure order was maintained.

"Mr. Rottmire, your record shows you have a prior, do you recall what this prior was?" she asked still not looking up from what she was reading.

"Yes your honor," Mr. Rottmire replied. "It was for acts of blood whorgery."

"Indeed it was," the queen agreed, now looking up from her papers and glaring down at the man. "Mr. Rottmire, you do realize that a prior does not help your case right?"

"Yes your honor."

"And indeed as much as we look down on blood whorgery, you do realize that this offence is much, much worse, right?"

"Yes your honor."

"Mr. Rottmire I have no choice," the queen went on. "During this whole trial you have shown nothing but insubordination, including next to no remorse for the victim. As Queen I am held to a higher regard which I am sure you understand and I simply cannot let other vampires in this kingdom think for a moment that what you did was forgivable. Mr. Jonas? What were the findings?"

A man who was sitting in front of Philippe stood and made his way over to the plaintiff's table.

"Your honor the findings were conclusive. Mrs. Rottmire is in fact a fully fledged vampire and as you can see this has come as a great shock to her."

Mrs. Rottmire who stood next to Mr. Jonas, if possible was crying even louder now.

 _The poor thing_ Philippe thought to himself. _Imagine being someone's wife one day and then unwillingly becoming a vampire the next._

"I'd like the see the findings Mr. Jonas," the queen requested.

"Of course your honor," Mr. Jonas replied handing a folder of papers to a man who Philippe instantly recognized as the bailiff.

Aside from the laws and indeed the look of the room they were in, Philippe couldn't help but notice how very much like a mortal court preceding this trial had been run. He recalled having seen Phoebe Halliwell go on trial for the disuse of her powers. The whole scene was different to any trial Philippe had ever seen. It was nice to know that Queen Allyria still held a courtroom in the same way mortal innocents did.

The queen glanced at the papers and turned to the defendant once more.

"Mr. Rottmire," she began. "The findings are, as Mr. Jonas has testified, conclusive. Your wife is a vampire now. Do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?"

"Your honor the struggle to deal with both my mortal and my immortal life has been-" Mr. Rottmire began.

"Mr. Rottmire, I understand your need for companionship," the queen replied. "However, the law has been clear for the past fortnight. _No vampire, under any circumstances, may turn a mundane unless given permission by the proper authorities._ Not to mention that the new laws have come with a very strict no judgement policy. _Its rule-breaker's beware_ Mr. Rottmire. Which means that you as the defendant should have known the law and yet _chose_ not to look into it before proceeding."

"Your honor no-" Mr. Rottmire cried.

"Silence Mr. Rottmire, I'm done," the queen boomed over him. "Mrs. Rottmire I am so sorry for what has happened to you and I can only hope that my ruling today can give you _some_ solace with moving on towards your new way of life. Mr. Rottmire, you have been found guilty of _turning without authority-_ "

By now the queen had to raise her voice as Mr. Rottmire started crying out in vain.

"And therefore you will be placed into the sunroom this evening at sundown. That is my verdict," with that the queen banged her gavel as the guards surrounding Mrs. Rottmire led her out of the room and the guards surrounding Mr. Rottmire lead him through a door to the right, that Philippe hadn't noticed until now.

Unlike other judges Philippe had seen the queen did not leave the room, instead she began to write some things down while everyone else it seemed, had gotten up and exited the room leaving Philippe alone with Bruckner and the queen.

Not surprisingly Bruckner had made his way over to the judge's bench and had begun to converse with her. The queen looked up in Philippe's direction quickly giving a curt nod and then, finally existed herself as Bruckner made his way back to Philippe.

"Her majesty is ready for you," Bruckner said using the slow and dark tone Philippe had sadly become accustomed to. "Follow me."

"*"

"But that's just it Karlia," Selena implored. "You've done everything since you've moved in here."

"That's not true," Karlia replied smiling. "I don't cook-"

"I _enjoy_ cooking thank you," Selena chimed in.

"I don't do the washing-" Karlia began again.

"Meh menial labor," Selena waved off. "What else ya got?"

"Not that much actually," Karlia answered.

"Exactly," Selena replied. "Karlia, not only are you a power of three member, but you're also a full time employee."

"Who is soon to hopefully make manager-" Karlia chimed in.

"My point exactly!" Selena replied. "You've been working so hard lately that your even your bosses have seen it. No, no, no it needs to be _much_ more even than that."

Karlia smiled up at Selena who had been busing herself the whole time by drying dishes and putting them away.

"Selena-" she began.

"Look, just say _thank you Selena_ ," Selena replied. " _Thank you for noticing, I appreciate it._ "

"This isn't a fight I'm going to win is it?" Karlia asked.

"Not a chance," Selena replied.

Karlia sighed.

"Thank you Selena for noticing I appreciate it and a casual job will be more than-"

"Now _why_ did you have to go and ruin such a good response?" Selena asked. "I'm going to just ignore those last few words and move on. What's the next item on the agenda?"

Karlia beamed as Selena placed what couldn't have been a better timed coffee in front of her, before sitting down to join the blonde at the kitchen table.

"Ok," Karlia replied, looking down at her list. "Item number 2 is love."

Unbeknown to Philippe, Selena and Karlia had called half weekly meetings to catch up on anything and everything they'd missed because of everything that seemed to get in the way. They were normally called at the most random of times like Philippe being in the shower, so as to keep it between the ladies. Both of them had taken to writing lists of what to bring up, especially for when Philippe was showering and they knew they wouldn't have long to get through everything.

Today however, unlike normal, it had been a week and a half since they'd called a girl's meeting and so there was much to get through.

"Oh yeah!" Selena remarked smiling. "So how _are_ things with you and Alec?"

"Constant," Karlia reminded, referring to the vampire name she preferred to call him. "And good. Great actually. But that's not what I meant."

Selena shook her head confused.

"Well then what did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant Philippe and Leo," Karlia replied. "Remember how at the last meeting we were saying that they need _more_ time together?"

"Oh for goodness sakes' Karlia," Selena waved off. "Leo brought Philippe flowers from _Greece_! What more could a man ask for?"

"Ah…a date?" Karlia replied.

Selena just fixed Karlia with a look.

"Come on Selena!" Karlia implored. "Unless you're about to tell me that they dated _many_ times since I've been at Bloodworth with Constant-"

"Ah no," Selena agreed. "You'd be right there."

"Remember when we faced Katya?" Karlia posed, recalling the battle they'd had recently to acquire the emerald jewel.

"Please don't remind me," Selena whined.

"I'm not going to remind you about _her_ ," Karlia spat. "But if you recall, both of us got to go out on a date with Matt and Constant and Leo and Philippe were sort of left to deal with everything."

"You're right," Selena agreed. "You're definitely right. But how do we?"

"Ahhhh," Karlia sighed. "You just leave that one to me."

"*"

A couple of paved corners with walls that reflected the lobby area later, Philippe and Bruckner stood outside of a door that was clearly labeled _Judges Chambers._

"Go…in," Bruckner said in that same soft and yet dark tone he was always using.

"Ah…thanks," Philippe replied.

Pushing open the door Philippe boldly walked into the room, immediately noticing Allyria.

"Your majesty!" he beamed.

Allyria who had been working on something behind her PC, looked out to see Philippe making his way over to her.

"Philippe Thompson!" she beamed. "My, my, my. What has it been 2 weeks?"

Hugging her ally Allyria stood back to look at the man.

"You know, if you weren't already spoken for I'd set you up with my nephew," she laughed. "Came out only 2 days ago. Was a beautiful moment. Please sit."

As the queen made her way back behind her desk sitting also, Philippe relented into a soft cushy chair that sat in front of the desk.

"Congratulations!" he beamed. "It's a…gay?"

"Well thank you Philippe," the queen smiled. "Yes, turns out it is. We were all very happy for him. Anyway, my time is short I'm afraid and I must go over the reason I have summoned you."

"Of course your majesty," Philippe smiled. "By all means."

"Well Philippe," the queen began a trifle amount of trepidation evident in her voice. "As you are aware my dear sister Chessie is to be tried tomorrow for heresy to the crown."

"Yes your majesty," Philippe replied. "You have my deepest sympathies."

"Well dear Philippe," the queen went on. "I was rather hoping to have a little more than that actually."

The queen chuckled though Philippe could tell it was more out of nerves than anything else.

"Of course your majesty," he replied. "Whatever you need."

The queen leant forward indicating the seriousness of the situation. She looked quite uneasily into Philippe's blue eyes.

"Philippe," she continued quite seriously. "I seem to be placed in an awkward situation. Aside from the obvious in not wanting to sentence my sister, the law actually…well quite frankly…won't allow it. For you see with Chessie and I being sisters it creates a-"

"Conflict of interest," Philippe replied as through seeing the conclusion all on his own.

"Precisely," Allyria replied gracefully getting up from the chair and walking over to sit next to Philippe. "I simply _cannot_ preside over her trial without showing favoritism. Though, between us, truth be known – she's committed a crime and I would've actually seen to it that she were punished to the full extent of the law."

"Of course your majesty," Philippe replied.

"Philippe, please…just…for now, while we're in this room. Let's forgo all the formalities, shall we?" Allyria asked kindly.

"Ok," Philippe replied. "Honestly, in my opinion, I think you were more than humble letting her back into the castle your m-…Allyria."

"Well Philippe," Allyria replied getting up and moving back over to her desk. "I take each and every situation individually and on _this_ particular situation I felt that I needed to treat her as a sister and not a citizen."

"Completely understandable," Philippe said.

"In any case," the queen went on, now sitting down once more. "That's why I've called you here. Philippe it is my wish that _you_ lead the trial against my sister."

"*"

"What?!" Selena cried an hour later. "What did you say?"

"Well I told her while I don't have a lot of experience particularly in the field of magical law enforcement that I would be honored to take her place," Philippe replied.

"Philippe!" Selena cried aghast.

Having met Leo back in the formal waiting room the pair had said a quick goodbye to Parvati and headed on home. Leo had asked how everything had gone, but Philippe wanted to tell everyone at once. Now they all sat in the living room, Leo seated next to his boyfriend while Selena and Karlia sat opposite them.

"What Selena?" Philippe questioned. "It's not like I could have said no!"

"Well Philippe," Selena replied. "You can actually, it's quite simple. Start with an _nnnn_ and end with an _ooo_."

Karlia clapped her hands together once as if to call silence.

"Ok you guys, this is nuts!" she cried.

"Don't tell me-" Selena began.

"No I _am_ telling you Selena," Karlia replied. "I'm telling both of you. For starters Philippe has already said _yes_ , so no amount of treating him like a child who needs to learn pronunciation is going to change things and Philippe, I just…well…I just hope you know what you're doing. This trial could have serious ramifications if everything doesn't go a certain way."

"Now hold on Karlia," Leo interrupted. "Do you really think the queen wouldn't have given Philippe this responsibility if she didn't trust that he will make a _sound_ decision, no matter what it is?"

"You have to say that," Karlia replied. "You're his boyfriend. But don't forget Leo, I'm dating her _son_."

"Yeah," Selena agreed. "And I'm dating someone that lives with her!"

"Wow…" Philippe replied now standing. "I…I-I I guess I was wrong. Honestly I thought you guys would be happy for me and support me like I do with everything you guys decide to do."

"Philippe…" Karlia tried.

"No Karlia," Philippe said. "Just…just forget I said anything."

With that Philippe walked out of the living room and up the flight of stairs to his bedroom.

"Is he…?" Karlia began. "Is he _serious?_ "

"Yes Karlia!" Leo yelled, making both Selena and Karlia jump. "My god! Finally Philippe has _something_ go his way. And yet, it's probably one of the most stressful things he will have to deal with on top of everything else you guys go through as the power of three. And all you can think about are the guys you're dating?"

Neither Karlia nor Selena said anything.

"Unbelievable! Weren't you just saying last week Karlia that Philippe needs to find more time for himself? Weren't you saying Selena that he needs to find a job? Now both things happen for him and all you can do is jump down his throat! I may be your guide, I may be your white lighter but I am _not_ going to just switch off into business mode and find something to distract you guys."

Leo rose from the couch and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know," he went on. "You guys need to sort this out. Because, if you don't not only will it fracture the power of three – which trust me you don't want to go there. But _more_ than that, you could actually scar Philippe from making any other independent decision again! You're not his mother's, you're his friends. His best friends! So you better fix this before Philippe feels compelled to turn the queen down or you could lose more than his trust. If you think about it, you could lose the whole alliance between us and them. God!"

With that Leo orbed right out of the lounge leaving Selena and Karlia alone to talk.

"*"

Meanwhile Philippe was upstairs crying. He was saddened naturally, but he was also going over what Karlia had said. It _could_ have serious ramifications if something went wrong. But then again, what was _wrong_ in this case? Sentencing her? Giving her a _lighter_ sentence? Letting her go? There was no way of knowing. In the end it was most likely going to be a lose/lose situation.

"How you holding up?" a voice asked, making Philippe raise his head and look in the direction of Leo who stood at the door.

"They're right," Philippe sniffled. "They're right Leo."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. "They're _not_ right Philippe. They're not right at all. If anything they stepped way over the line."

"Line- _shmine_ Leo," Philippe replied. "This verdict. My…verdict. Could lead to them being dumped! I…no…no-no, I couldn't forgive myself for that. I…I couldn't. I couldn't allow them to get their hearts broken. Orb me."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Orb me to the queen," he said sounding quite defeated.

"The queen?" Leo questioned. "Why would you want me to-"

"Because Leo," Philippe replied. "I'm going to need to give her enough notice. I can't just decline hours before the trial begins!"

"So what," Leo demanded. "You're just going to pull out of this great opportunity. Just like that?"

"Well yeah Leo," Philippe replied. "I can't compete with _them_. They're my friends. And besides, what if I make the wrong choice? What if I convict when I should have acquitted? Or acquit where I should have convicted? I'm no judge Leo! I'm just…me. I'm just Philippe Thompson, crabby witchipedia from power of three lane."

"No…" came the sobbing sound of Selena from the doorway. "You're not."

"Selena please," Philippe replied. "You were right."

"No Philippe…" Selena said. "We…weren't."

She walked into the room followed by Karlia who both took a seat on either side of Philippe who by now was sitting on his bed.

"We…we were just thinking about _ourselves_ ," Selena groaned. "But this…"

"This is a wonderful opportunity for you!" Karlia chimed in.

"Yeah!" Selena agreed. "You're always going on about the law and how _justice needs to prevail_ and all that crap."

"Exactly," Karlia agreed. "You know what? I think we've been thinking about this all wrong Selena! Maybe we should actually _celebrate_ this opportunity."

"Celebrate?" Philippe laughed. "Why would we celebrate it?"

"Oh come on Philippe!" Karlia beamed. "When I was made supervisor, what did you plan?"

"A celebration," Philippe replied recalling the moment.

"And when I was told I was up for manager, what did you plan?" Karlia asked, enjoying the smile that crept up onto Philippe's face.

"A celebration," Philippe said once more.

"Exactly!" Karlia beamed. "Come on. Let's get out of this room, down to the kitchen and plan a night to remember!"

In turn, Philippe hugged Karlia and Selena. They seemed to have done a 180 on how they were feeling only moments before and now, to boot, they were going to be planning a party for him.

"Ah Philippe," Leo whispered as the others bounded off to the kitchen. "They're calling."

They, of course, meant the elders. Leo's bosses and if Philippe had learned anything it was that the elders were not to be ignored.

"On a Sunday?" Philippe asked disappointed.

"Philippe, in their world there is no such thing as a weekend," Leo replied giving his boyfriend a hug. "But I promise I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that I'll be back for whatever celebration you guys are planning."

"You better," Philippe said coming out of the hug. "I'm not going to this thing without my date. You remember that Mr."

"I will," Leo replied. "Love you."

Philippe sighed.

He almost knew wishing for a Sunday to themselves was futile.

"Love you too," he said, quickly giving Leo a kiss before the white-lighter orbed off to see what the elders wanted.

"*"

Downstairs in the kitchen Selena and Karlia were deep in planning mode.

"I'll take care of the cooking," Selena said. "Could you do the shopping maybe? There's a few things I need."

"Of course!" Karlia beamed. "Now I'm guessing we'd have it here right?"

"Well yeah," Selena replied. "Where else would we have it?"

"Right," Karlia agreed. "Ok then, so you do the shopping list. I'll grab the food so you can cook and ah…who should we invite?"

"Well since Leo seems to be having the day off," Selena chortled. "I'd say Leo, Matt, Constant…maybe some of Philippe's other friends?"

"Philippe has friends?" Karlia asked.

Her timing couldn't have been any worse however as Philippe had chosen that exact moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Yes I have friends!" he replied lightly whacking her in the shoulder. "I had quite a few friends before this whole _Power of three never get a day off_ deal came along. Ask Selena, we pretty much filled the backyard on my 22nd birthday."

"It's true," Selena agreed. "Oh my god Philippe, speaking of which. I forgot to tell you, I saw Sandra the other day."

"Sandra Landerchamp?" Philippe laughed. "Oh my god how long has it been?"

" _Sandra Landerchamp?_ " Karlia questioned.

"Oh yeah," Selena flicked away with her hand. "Philippe's _drunk_ friend."

"Hey!" Philippe replied. "I'm not the only one who knows people that can't handle liquor you know."

Karlia however looked confused.

"Philippe, I don't think I've ever seen liquor _in_ the Power Port," she said scratching her head. "Are you telling me you used to be fun before we met?"

Selena laughed at that one. Her question was fair, after all Philippe had become nothing but serious ever since they'd become members of the Power of Three. Let alone Selena's reaction which was to distance herself from it as much as she possibly could, Philippe seemed to dive head-first into his destiny completely leaving his past behind him.

"Karlia," Philippe began. "It's not that I don't drink. You've seen me drink at POT. It's more that I've been too scared to drink _here_. What if a demon shimmered in while we were all plastered? What? I try to freeze them and miss entirely while laughing and saying _oops, must've missed?"_

"No Philippe," Selena laughed, enjoying the humorous moment. "Now that you have a boyfriend that just so happens to be an angel, you'd call him and he'd take us 'up there' to sober us up."

Karlia laughed at that one and even went as far as to hive-five Selena.

"But that brings us back to the issue of who to invite," Selena went on. "Naturally we'll invite Matt, Leo and Constant. But Philippe who else would you like to invite?"

"Well as much as Sandra was a hoot," Philippe replied rolling his eyes at the memories of her drunkenly singing show tunes at his 22nd. "I think we should probably leave it to magic people only. If something were to happen during the-"

"Nothing's going to happen!" Selena whined.

"Selena you don't know that," Philippe replied getting up to fill a cup with coffee. "Besides, if we invite Sandra she'll probably make me get so drunk I won't know which was is up. _Which-_ "

Philippe went on as Selena was about to interrupt again.

"Would be bad because I need to be at Bloodworth tomorrow at 9 for the start of the trial."

"Okay," Selena said raising her hands defeated. "Magic party only."

"I wish we could invite your Grams, Philippe and your mom Selena, and…Toby," Karlia mused. "It would be nice to actually have a chat with them all you know?"

When the three had been moments away from defeating Katya the demon recently, Philippe's Grams, Selena's mom and Karlia's brother Toby, who had all passed, had shown up as part of the vanquish spell. The threesome had been granted less than a few minutes to say hi, before all three took Katya away with them as per the vanquish spell.

Since then, Philippe had been meaning to summon his Grams and have a very strong wiccan word with her considering all the secrets she had managed to keep from him before her passing. However the time had just never presented itself.

Now however, would be a perfect opportunity.

"Karlia that's a great idea!" Philippe cried. "Why don't I summon Grams and see what we can do? If Piper was allowed to have her mother for her wedding day and Penny was allowed to be corporeal any damn time she wanted to it must stand to reason that we can have our family here tonight also."

Karlia smiled, but it was Selena who voiced her opinion.

"And you think you're not ready to be a judge after _that_ reasoning?" she asked as her friend went a deep shade of red.

"*"

Arriving in the attic Philippe placed candles into a lit circle muttering to himself all the while before marching over to the book of shadows. He didn't need the spell, he knew it well enough after all, but somehow standing by the book filled him with a sense of comfort.

 _Hear these words hear my cry_

 _Spirit from the other side._

 _Come to me, I summon thee_

 _Cross now, the great divide._

He was ready to finally ask her the truth and find out exactly what was going on. But when the orbs that appeared, suddenly disappeared they were not replaced by his Grams but rather a woman with long brown hair, a black long sleeve v neck and dark blue jeans.

"Holly?" Philippe asked, not daring to believe an actress would be standing in front of him.

Not only was Holly an actress, but one Philippe had admired quite a bit.

"No!" spat the woman. "I am _not_ Holly. My name is…Piper."

"*"

 _*5 days later*_

"Karlia," Piper sniffled unable to control the tears that fell down her cheeks. "We need to move."

"But we-" Karlia began. "Can't Piper! We c-c-c! We can't!"

As more tears fell down her face Piper put her hands under Karlia's arms lifting her up.

"I know it's hard-" Piper began.

"How?!" Karlia spat. "How can you _know_?!"

"I lost someone close to me too once remember?" Piper questioned, now tugging at Karlia's arms to move her away from the scene.

"This…was _not…_ a _demon attack Piper!_ " Karlia shrieked through her sobs. "This was _mortal!"_

"I know," Piper replied. "But we need to get out of here, before they start suspecting us as being the killers."

" _Don't you understand?!"_ Karlia shrieked again. "Everything's going to change now! Every little _thing!_ "

"*"

 _And that's where we'll leave it for this week. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad, I appreciate all views._

Next time on the Power of Three…

 _(Piper): "My name is…Piper."_

Usually when a spell goes awry…

 _(Philippe): "I was trying to summon my Grams and yet Piper showed up instead."_

It leads to terrible consequences…

 _(Selena): "Philippe? Thought-you'd-summon-part-of-the-old-power-of-three?"_

But what if….

It brought back everyone from the old power of three?

 _(Phoebe): "Wow! I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."_

 _(Philippe): "Is there some sort of a convention going on? Where's Paige and Prue?"_

 _(Selena): "Paige and Prue I presume?"_

 _(Paige): "Meh, that's new."_

And a simple question…

 _(Prue): "What kind of a fix?"_

 _(Philippe): "I was trying to summon my Grams."_

 _(Paige): "Who's your Grams?"_

Leads to something…

 _(Piper): "Apparently he was trying to summon his Grams and she-"_

 _(Prue): "Is Praesentia Thompson."_

BEAT!

 _(Phoebe): "What?"_

 _BEAT!_

 _(Piper): "No!" "But Praesentia is-"_

BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT….WHAT-OR-WHO-IS-PRAESENTIA?!

 _(Paige): "Your Grams has done a lot since she past."_

Early revelations…

 _(Paige): "She was very courageous."_

Emotions on high…

 _(Piper laughing): "Explain? What's there to explain Leo? I died 4 months ago and what? Suddenly you turn gay?!"_

And who else will be seen to be alive on THAT-NIGHT?!

All new Power of Three next Monday.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the past

**Chapter Three – Meeting the Past.**

 _*5 days Earlier*_

Piper and Karlia headed down the block. Fortunately the mass of media and civilians surrounding the corpse that had still not been removed seemed too focused on trying to work out what had happened or _who_ it had happened to, to even notice them.

"We need to get our story straight," Piper puffed as she marched at a very quick pace. "We were walking past when suddenly…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Karlia prompted. "Suddenly what?"

"I don't know!" Piper confessed. "The last time I dealt with mortal courts was when Cole was a D.A."

"Oh my god the phone!" Karlia remembered, hastening to Piper to take hers out of her pocket where she'd left it.

Piper yanked it out and unlocked it before passing it to Karlia.

"What about it?" Piper asked.

"We need to delete the message!" Karlia spat, rifling through Piper's phone to do exactly that.

 _*5 days Earlier*_

"P-Piper?" Philippe stuttered trying to get his bearings. "As in P-P-Piper Ha-"

"Halliwell yes," the ghost that stood before him snapped. "Ah…do you mind if…?"

Piper let her voice trail off as she simply pointed a few feet outside of the candled circle she had appeared in.

"You step outside of the circle and become corporeal?" Philippe asked, to the nod of the woman's head. "No, of course not. Go right ahead."

Piper didn't need telling twice and a moment later had taken a few steps outside of the circle. The moment she did her entire body changed from being a ghostly figure, to one that, if you didn't know any better, looked alive.

"Oh you have no idea how much better this feels," she said as she took a moment to run her hands over her body appreciating the corporeal form.

"Do you ah, need a room?" Philippe asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"No," Piper waved off. "Just a chair. It'd be great to sit."

Noticing a chaise-lounge nearby, Piper made her way over and sat down.

"Wow," she sighed out loud. "How long has it been?"

"Ah…um…how long has what been?" Philippe asked, not having the faintest what she was talking about.

"Oh sorry," Piper apologized. "I was just reflecting. You know this attic looks pretty similar to the one we had back at the Manor. And…Oh my god!"

Quick as lightning Piper jumped up from the chaise-lounge as though a renewed sense of energy had washed over her. She rushed over to the book stand.

"Is this the…?" she began. "Oh my god it is! It's the book!"

"Yep," Philippe replied smiling. " _The_ famed book of shadows, I guess it got passed down to us when the new Power of Three got reconstituted."

"New Power of Three?!" Piper asked dazed. "Wait a minute, are you telling me I'm standing in the home of the _new_ power of three? What are you like dating one of my sons or something?"

"Ah nooo," Philippe dragged out. "Come to think of it I haven't even met your sons. Actually you're the first _Halliwell_ I've met and-"

But before Philippe could say anything else white and blue orbs surrounded the circled candles once more only to be replaced by a younger woman with shorter black hair. A single braid going from her left ear, over her head and to her right, made her look kind of regal. However the outfit she was wearing was anything but. A leather jacket on top of a white t-shirt and black jeans suited this woman quite nicely.

"Piper!" the woman called out. "Where have you been?"

Without even asking this woman stepped right out of the candled circle becoming corporeal instantly.

"Oh my god-" the woman went on before Piper could even answer. "Is-is-is that the-the-the?"

By now Piper had walked over to the other woman and grabbed her flailing hands forcing them back to the woman's side.

"Book of shadows yeah," Piper said quickly. "And this is ah…well…come to think of it we never exchanged names."

"I'm Philippe," Philippe said quickly. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Imagine that," Piper whispered though loud enough for Philippe to hear. "Another P."

"Oh," the woman laughed nervously. "Wow, sorry I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."

Philippe nearly fainted on the spot, but compromised instead to make his way over to the chaise-lounge and taking a seat.

"Ok," he began, his mind racing. "Let me back track."

As though talking to himself, Philippe tried to figure out what had just happened.

"I came up here and went to the book of shadows. I summoned Grams only Piper showed up and now Phoebe's here," he said slowly, before looking up at the others. "Is there some sort of convention going on? Where's Paige and Prue?"

"This guy's funny," Phoebe laughed, while Piper's look of concerned never wavered. "Ah, um… huh-huh…ah…"

Phoebe looked from Piper to Philippe having no idea what to do.

"Ok, so um," she went on, eventually deciding to walk towards Philippe. "You tried to _summon_ your Grams? So you're a witch obviously-".

Piper chimed in right away.

"Oh that's just the begging!" she quipped. "Try a member of the new power of three!"

Phoebe took a backwards step, her eye-lids blinking several times in shock.

"I'm sorry…what?" she asked.

"It's true," Philippe replied, now standing offering both women a place to sit. "I was visited by an elder the night Piper…ah… _you_ …passed away. He explained everything to me and the next thing I knew I was pretty much pushed into autonomous training until _you_ passed on and-"

"Wait-" Piper said. "How long have we been dead?"

"Not that long," Philippe replied. "Maybe 4 months?"

"Four months?!" Phoebe asked her mouth widening as she gasped in shock. "So you're _newbies_?"

"Well…kind of," Philippe replied. "I mean we've faced many demons already, thank god we're all quick studies, but technically…yeah."

Phoebe looked like she was going to say something else, but the sound of footsteps haltered them.

"Philippe!" came the sound of Selena's voice. "Karlia wants to know how many people to add…to…the…list. I'm sorry, who are these guys?"

Selena quickly made her way up to Philippe and whispered softly while smiling rather tightly.

" _And why are you upstairs with them and the book?_ " she rushed.

Philippe extended a hand referring to the two sisters on the chaise.

"Selena," he began. "This – is Piper and Phoebe Halliwell."

"Hi," Piper replied curtly.

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe acknowledged.

"Ha! Yeeaah!" Selena replied before turning back to Philippe and smiling tightly again. " _Philippe? Thought you'd summon part of the old power of three?"_

" _Not hard to tell who the reincarnation of you is_ ," Phoebe whispered to Piper trying not to laugh.

"Ah no Selena," Philippe replied. "I _tried_ to summon Grams and Piper appeared in her place."

"Do you guys have any _tea_?" Piper asked quickly, surprising everyone including Phoebe who nudged her in the ribs. "What? If they're gonna take a while discussing this whole thing, we can at least get hydrated!"

"Of…Of course," Philippe replied. "Take the stairs down to the ground level. Kitchen's to your left."

Before Philippe had even finished what he was saying Piper had, through wide strides made her way across the room.

"Mind you don't mess anything up!" Selena called out behind her. "I just cleaned the damn thing this morning."

Phoebe, who wasn't as quick as her sister simply smiled at the pair, but one look at Selena's face and the death stare that followed, she flew towards the door and raced downstairs.

"*"

"Ooookayyy," Selena said eyeing Philippe. "Do you _want_ to explain how exactly that Piper and Phoebe just magically appeared out of thin air?"

"As I was telling you," Philippe sighed. "My objective was to summon Grams."

Philippe made his way over to the book and began to thumb through it.

"I guess we sort of got our wires crossed?" he asked aloud.

"Sort of got your wires crossed?" Selena chortled. "Ah, Philippe – _you brought back the friggen powers of the past_!"

"I know," Philippe said disappointed in both Selena's reactions and at himself while still absent mindedly flicking through the book. "There's got to be _something_ in here that will explain what happened right?"

Before Selena even had a chance to reply, the candled circle once again filled with white and blue orbs.

"Oh my god!" Selena cried out impatiently. "What is this a _fricken party_?!"

The orbs disappeared to be replaced by two women. One with long red hair a white blouse and blue jeans and another, who looked older then her with long dark black hair and a black dress with spaghetti straps to match.

" _Oh ahhhh_ ," stuttered the one with red hair. " _I guess they're not here."_

"Prue and Paige I presume?" Selena spat.

"Ah…" the red-head stuttered again before the darker haired lady took over, both stepping out of the circle and becoming corporeal.

"Yeah and ah, you two would be?" she asked.

"People who stuffed up a spell," Philippe said dismissively before shaking himself and walking over to greet them. "I'm sorry, hi, I'm Philippe Thompson and this is Selena Mullen. We're, ah, the new-"

" _Power of three_ ," Selena spat. "I'm sorry, your sisters are that-a-way."

Selena pointed dismissively out the door.

"Actually," Philippe started up, as the others prepared to exit the room. "Uh, we could use your help. I ah, know how good you both are with this kind of stuff. See we're in a bit of a fix and-"

"What kind of fix?" Prue asked, making her way over to stand with Philippe.

"Well see," Philippe began. "I was trying to summon my Grams and yet Piper showed up instead. Now as you know the summoning spell calls on a _spirit from the other side_ , but my intention was pure and I'm just…well…surprised that Piper was the one who got the call."

"Meh!" Paige cried out. "That's new. I mean we tried contacting our Grams a few times but we never had anyone else intercept the call."

"Maybe you needed to be more specific?" Prue asked. "Have you contacted your Grams before?"

"No," Philippe replied. "This is the first time."

"Well, the book might still be connected to us," she explained. "Maybe if you put in the name of your Grams after the words _come to me_."

She pointed at the summoning spell, which Philippe had been looking over.

"So if you said _come to me_ her nameand then _I summon thee_?" she asked.

"I never thought of that," Philippe replied. "But I guess it could work."

"Who's your Grams?" Paige asked. "I mean, we may know her."

"Praesentia Thompson?" Philippe enquired.

Whilst a reaction was expected, the glum look both women had been giving off was nowhere near what Philippe thought he'd see.

"What?" Selena asked. "Do you guys know something?"

"Ah Philippe," Paige replied. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

"Why?" Philippe demanded. "She's already dead; it couldn't possibly get any worse right?"

"*"

As Karlia walked back into the Power Port all she could hope was that Philippe's Grams had been able to figure out what to do. It's not like she thought Philippe would have been up for the idea of inviting some of their dearly-beloved and yet deathly-departed to the celebratory-dinner, but now that he'd not only run with the idea but had decided to call his Grams, Karlia couldn't wait to hear what the news was.

"Hello?" she called out as she closed the door. "A little help please!"

The brown bag she was holding had been rather heavy and Selena had promised to help her after all.

"Selena?" she asked making her way into the living room. "Philippe?"

Hearing noises from in the kitchen Karlia made a bee-line for the room.

"Nice of you to help me Selena…" she began before noticing the two women at the table. "…and neither of you are her."

Ignoring the women Karlia opened the fridge door and started putting things away.

"Who's Selena?" Karlia heard one of the women ask.

"I think she's the one with the 'tude," the other replied.

"I'm sorry," Karlia said quickly, closing the door and turning to look at them. "Have we met?"

One of the women laughed heartedly, while the other, Karlia noticed gave her a stern look.

" _She's funny_! Have we met?" the one that laughed asked the stern looking one. "No, we haven't I'm Phoebe and this is Piper."

Karlia's mind raced. _It wasn't possible, was it?_ There was no way these two were the members of the former power of three.

"Let me save you the pain," the older of the two said as though reading her mind. "We are who you think we are. I'm Piper _Halliwell_ and this is my sister Phoebe."

Karlia, who was now even more shocked at the revelation continued to stare at them her mouth not allowing her to speak.

"Is she mute?" Phoebe asked. "Ah…hi?"

Karlia shook herself mentally before stepping towards them.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just a little confused. Aren't you two meant to be…you know…"

"Dead?" Piper asked.

"Yep," Phoebe replied. "We're ghosts. Though technically we're corporeal ghosts."

Phoebe laughed nervously.

"But," Karlia went on, laughing nervously with Phoebe. "Ah… _why_ are you here exactly?"

"Philippe-" Phoebe began.

"Oh, say no more," Karlia interjected rolling her eyes. "If I've told him once, I've told him a thousand times. Magic for personal gain is wrong. Then again who knew he'd hook up with-"

"You think that _newbie_ summoned us here on purpose?" Piper snorted. "Oh no-no-no. _We_ were just about to have tea with a nobleman when suddenly I was pulled against my will into your attic. Apparently he was trying to summon your Grams and she-"

"Is Praesentia Thompson," came a voice from the door, making Karlia spin around. "Hi, Prue Halliwell. I'm guessing you're Karlia."

"Yeah ah hi," Karlia replied, shaking the offered hand from the eldest sister.

"What?" Phoebe cried.

" _No!_ " Piper cried. "But Praesentia is-"

"I know," Prue interrupted. "Paige is explaining it all to Philippe now. It's ah, coming as a bit of a shock as you can imagine."

"*"

To say it was coming as a _bit_ of a shock to Philippe was an understatement. His face had since paled and his eyes were beginning to water.

"Your Grams," Paige began with an air of comfort as though she had been in this situation before. "Has done a lot of good since she passed. She became a white-lighter first naturally, but in time the elders released they could find no fault in her."

"Sh-she," Philippe choked. "She was really that good?"

"No doubt about it," Paige replied. "There's pictures and statues, several of them made in her honor up there. Anyway, one day the elders decided to make her a queen of sorts-"

"Hold up," Selena interjected. "Queen? Do the elders even have a monarchy?"

"They never used to no," Paige replied. "But they were just so blown away with Praesentia that they felt she deserved the title. Sadly…"

Paige paused before going any further.

This was going to be hard to say.

"Somehow, word had gotten around, you know, to the other side. On the day of the coronation demons from the underworld were preparing for an unknown battle. Now, I _just_ happened to miss the affair, but Piper was there. That's how I know about all this, she explained it to me. Your Grams began the walk towards her destiny of being Queen of the Elders, when suddenly everything went dark…"

"Enter demon stage left," Selena said.

"Only this wasn't any normal demon," Paige went on. "It was Lucifer himself-"

"Lucifer is real?" Philippe questioned.

" _You_ didn't know that?" Selena questioned. "Ha! Finally one you don't know."

Philippe glared at Selena. She may have had a point, but now was not the time or place. Motioning to Paige, the red-haired witch continued.

"Lucifer stopped the coronation and demanded custody of the queen to be," Paige went on. "He told the elders that it would tip the scales if they were to coronate her and therefore for equal measure to rein on both sides, he would have to take her."

"And the elders let him?" Philippe chocked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Selena asked.

"No, actually this is one of the few times the elder's did the right thing," Paige replied. "They told Lucifer that he didn't scare them and that the coronation would go ahead no matter what. But…your Grams, putting the needs of the many ahead of herself, advised that she would go with Lucifer to protect them all."

"What a brave woman," Selena couldn't help but say, her sarcasm gone as she sat on one of the chairs nearby.

"Yes, she was very courageous," Paige agreed. "Lucifer promised not to harm any other elder or white-lighter if they agreed to let her go and well, he stuck to his word."

"So that's it?" Selena asked. "Philippe's Grams is taken away and everyone just _gets on with their lives_?"

"Oh god no!" Paige replied. "Letting Praesentia go was just a cover. They've been trying to track her down ever since. In fact I'm on the board of strategy to find her."

Selena seemed to calm down at her response, but Philippe was still white and as he looked up neither woman could un-see the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Paige said comfortingly.

"Hi…ah…Paige person," Selena called waving to get the red-head's attention. "So let me get this straight. His Grams was nominated to be queen of the elders, _something I'm still trying to wrap my head around_ and then some demon came and took off with her?"

"Yeah," Paige said. "She was a very powerful witch back in her day too. So it was only natural that the elders wanted to elevate her status. But when Luce managed to make his way into…well…up there…there was no stopping him. The elders-"

"Stop," Philippe said weakly.

"But Philippe!" Selena protested. "Don't you want to-"

"I said stop!" Philippe barked, standing up hands placed firmly on his hips. "Leo!"

"Leo?" Paige asked Selena.

"White lighter," Selena confirmed.

"Oh," Paige replied.

In a flash of white and blue orbs Leo appeared in the attic smiling.

"Hey-" Leo began, stopping himself before he used the pet-name he'd come up with for Philippe as his focus turned to "Paige?!"

"Hey Leo," Paige said conversely. "Nice to see you again. Is it my imagination or are you more tanned since we last spoke."

"Yeah-yeah," Philippe waved off looking at his boyfriend. "Honey, why didn't you tell me about my Grams?"

" _Honey?_ " Paige whispered to Selena.

It wasn't as though she was shocked that Leo was with one of his charges after all he _had_ been with Piper. Her surprise was more that a guy was using that term with her brother in-law. After all, when Paige knew Leo, he was straight.

"Yeah," Selena whispered back. "Got together last week. Was a very sweet moment."

Leo who hadn't heard any of what the women had said turned to face Philippe.

"I couldn't tell you," he said defeated. "The elders-"

"Screw the elders!" Philippe barked.

"Ah yeah," Selena whispered to Paige. "That'd be our cue to exit."

"Right behind you girl," Paige replied as the two quickly raced out of the attic.

"*"

It had taken a good half an hour for Leo to sufficiently calm Philippe down from not only the betrayal of not telling him about his Grams but also not taking him 'up there' to, as Philippe had put it _sort out the matter personally._

Meanwhile downstairs the 6 women had all been conversing about everything that had transpired. Selena had explained who had inherited what power and before long she and Phoebe, both of whom shared the power of premonition had moved off into the lounge with Piper while Karlia had stayed in the kitchen to talk 'orbing' with Paige and 'moving things with your mind' to Prue.

"So wait-" Piper had said as another one of Phoebe's stories had come to an end. "Not only are you guys friends, but a _guy_ has been included in this new Power of Three _and_ he has _my_ powers?"

"Power," Selena corrected. "He can only freeze things at the moment. Though let me tell you, there have been many times when he has actually forgotten he can do that."

"Meanwhile you're stuck with the passive power," Phoebe replied knowingly.

As Selena nodded Philippe made his way into the living room.

"Ah Leo suggested we take this time to get to know those we share a power with," he explained.

"Way ahead of you," Selena replied. "Karlia, Paige and Prue have the kitchen. Phoebe and I have this room, so why don't you and Piper take-"

"The conservatory," Philippe chimed in. "Ah, it's this way."

Piper begrudgingly got off the couch and followed the man who seemed to be in quite a fowl temper. _Probably because of his Grams_ she suspected as Philippe pointed to one of the wicker chairs in the room inviting her to sit.

"I know you don't know us that well," Piper said. "But I've got to say, it's amazing how similar our homes are."

"Yeah the Power Port is similar to the Manor that's true," Philippe agreed.

"Power Port?" Selena chortled.

"Manor?" Philippe chortled back.

For the first time since her arrival Piper's mouth grew into a smile. It seemed Philippe could give back exactly what she dished out. She knew then and there that they would get along famously.

"So I hear you have the power to freeze," Piper began. "But your friend says you forget to use it half the time?"

"Half's a little harsh," Philippe replied. "It's just a lot to get through you know. I'm sure when you guys first became the Power of Three there were issues."

"Oh you'd better believe it," Piper replied. "You know if I remember correctly I actually froze a chef unintentionally."

Piper sighed and smiled at the very early memory of her life as a Power of Three member.

"I can't say I've frozen someone _unintentionally_ ," Philippe replied. "But at least you didn't forget you had that power."

"Actually I didn't know I had the power at the time," Piper replied. "That's how new everything was to all of us. It kind of just happened."

Philippe smiled tightly at the witch sitting in front of him. He could relate to her on many levels. But this one, was one that they were definitely not going to relate to. Unlike Piper, Philippe had pretty much been preparing to battle good for the majority of his life.

Just then Leo orbed in and looked around at the pair sitting next to each other, smiling.

"Leo," Piper beamed. "Wow, it feels like it's been forever."

Piper got up and hugged the man she was in love with and indeed married to before she died.

"Hi honey!" Philippe beamed. "So what'd the elders tell you?"

"Wait-" Piper began, stepping out of the hug. " _Honey_?"

Her gaze went from Leo, to Philippe and then back again to Leo.

"Oh hold on a minute," Piper chortled. "Honey as in…honey? As in… _oh-my-god_!"

"Piper," Leo sighed. "Let me explain."

"Explain?" Piper laughed again. "What's there to explain Leo? I died 4 months ago and what? Suddenly you turned gay!"

"No that's not how it happened!" Leo yelled back.

From both the kitchen and the living room many pairs of feet could be heard racing to the conservatory to see what the commotion was about.

"Well then explain it to me," Piper replied darkly. "Cause normally people don't find someone else less than 4 months after their _wife_ has _died_ Leo!"

"Oh ah Leo – hi," Prue suddenly chimed in. "Great to see you again. So ah, the elders, what did they say?"

Philippe breathed a sigh of relief. It was so Prue to just come in and stop one of the many arguments between Piper and Leo. However the troubling thought that lingered, was that Leo had not jumped up to protect his boyfriend.

"Prue?!" Piper demanded.

"Look Piper," Prue began. "Clearly your upset and I guess you two, and eventually you _three_ will have some things to discuss, but in the meantime we have stuff to do and need to divide and conquer kay?"

Before Piper could even respond, Prue repeated her question.

"So Leo, elders, what's the deal?" she asked.

"Well they," Leo began as Piper heaved a sigh and walked out of the room. "Believe we can work with the power of three to sort this out. They're actually hoping that Philippe's connection to Praesentia will somehow help in locating her."

"Ok great," Prue replied jumping straight into a leadership role. "Phoebe, get Piper and head back to WLC. Notify them that Selena and Karlia will be joining them soon."

"Done and done," her younger sister replied walking out of the room to grab Piper.

"Ok Paige go notify Minerva that Philippe will be joining our ranks. With luck we can have Praesentia found soon and all of this can go back to normal," Prue went on.

"Right you are," Paige replied orbing out immediately.

"Ok Leo," Prue went on. "I need you to talk to Selena and Karlia. Explain to them what the WLC is. I'm going to talk to Philippe and bring him up to speed. Hopefully we'll be ready to go by the time Phoebe and Paige get back."

"Wh-what about Piper?" Leo asked, his voice clearly shaking.

Prue walked over to her former brother-in-law and gave him a hug.

"Piper will be fine," Prue said. "Right now she's just in shock. And besides, you know Piper, she needs to calm down before she deals with a situation. My advice – steer clear of her for a couple of hours."

Leo nodded as Selena and Karlia led him into the kitchen to give Philippe and Prue some privacy.

"Listen Prue I-" Philippe began, finding it hard to form the words. "I don't want to screw all of this up for Piper and Leo. I honestly thought it was over between them after she died. If I'd known this was going to happen-"

"No-" Prue began. "All right? We just need to focus on rescuing your Grams. Piper will be fine, it's just sometimes hard to let go of what you had. Trust me, I'm learning that myself. Being back here on earth…being corporeal after all this time…I almost don't want to go back."

"Well when all of this is over, I'll just have to summon you again," Philippe replied smiling.

Prue smiled back.

She'd meant every word she'd said. Piper would be fine and as for her, it was damn good to be back on earth helping people. It may have only been 4 months for Piper and less than that for Phoebe and Paige, but for Prue, her life had been over now for much, much longer. In fact Prue had passed on after losing a battle with a demon named Shax not even 3 years after she Piper and Phoebe became the original Power of Three. Both herself and Piper had been thrown into a wall by the demon and wound up unconscious. Leo saved Piper first because she was his wife. Unfortunately this didn't allow enough time for Prue, who was too far gone by the time Leo had tried to heal her.

Piper had been resentful of Leo for a while after that and even went through a phase of being resentful towards Prue for leaving her. But everyone knew that was only her grief talking. By the time Piper had joined Prue 'up there' Prue was so used to being dead she didn't miss the living at all. In fact if anything she pitied them. Especially after they found their half sister Paige, born thanks to their mother having an affair with her own white-lighter, who once connecting with Piper and Phoebe had become the 2nd created Power of Three.

But now, looking at one of the members of the next generation she couldn't help but be reminded and hoped against all odds that indeed the third time would turn out to be the charm.

 _*Five days later*_

"Oh my god the phone!" Karlia remembered, hastening to Piper to take hers out of her pocket where she'd left it.

Piper yanked it out and unlocked it before passing it to Karlia.

"What about it?" Piper asked.

"We need to delete the message!" Karlia spat, rifling through Piper's phone to do exactly that.

"What they're going to check our _phones_ now?!" Piper asked. "Is there no privacy left in this world?"

"Not since the attack on the twin towers," Karlia replied handing the phone back to Piper. "But as I said, considering this is a _mortal_ case anything that could be used against us as evidence could be taken from us at any moment."

"Including a phone?" Piper questioned still not getting it.

" _Yes_!" Karlia implored. "Unlike the _supernatural_ world a truth potion cannot just be given to anyone! It's a mortal world, with mortal rules, especially when it comes to a mortal case."

" _Better strike that idea off your list_ ," came a voice from behind them.

It was Prue.

"The elders got wind of what happened. This is no longer a mortal case anymore. It's a supernatural one and ah Karlia…I'm sorry to tell you this but they're refusing to change the outcome," Prue finished.

"They're not going to reverse this?!" Karlia asked shocked. "They have it in their powers to do so and they're just going to leave everything this way?"

"Not only that," Prue replied. "But we're all up for suspected murder charges and the punishment for killing anyone in a _mortal_ way if found guilty…is this loss of your powers."

"*"

 _So there we go! All 4 women are back, hopefully they can find Philippe's Grams before it's too late. Also who do you think got murdered? Time will tell but feel free to leave your predictions below._

Next time on the Power of Three…

 _(Selena): "I swear to god if anything's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself."_

What incident in the future has everyone so concerned?...

 _(Selena): "He wouldn't just go against everyone for no reason!"_

 _(Leo): "You don't know that Selena!"_

Meanwhile when the WLC and Strategy Division are finally explained…

 _(Leo): "The white-lighters combat."_

 _(Prue): "We work on strategies to deal with whatever situation we're facing."_

Is it any wonder that the Elder's want to stand in everyone's way?...

 _(Piper): "The Elder's said no."_

But what they have in mind instead…

 _(Prue): "Where did they say we should go?"_

 _(Piper): "Trinezia!"_

 _(Prue): "Ok see no – Trinezia is no longer living under the-"_

 _(Piper): "Don't you think I know that?"_

Uncovers something else entirely!

 _(Selena): "Ok who exactly is Nezia? And why do the Elder's want us to 'try' something with her?"_

 _(Selena): "Sinestre?"_

 _(Leo): "Sinestre."_

 _BEAT-BEAT-BEAT….WHO-IS-SINESTRE?_

And what has Selena so upset with Matt?

 _(Selena): "Matt you can't come with us!"_

 _(Matt): "You walk out that door without me Selena and you and I? We're done."_

 _And who else is shown to be alive in the future, surprising everyone?_

 _(Prue): "Oh thankgod."_

 _(Leo): "W-w-w wasn't he with you?!"_

All New Power of Three Next Week.


	4. Important Update!

Hey Guys,

So I find myself sitting at a cross-roads with this book and indeed the series as a whole. Books, in my opinion should be written for fun and not for the following they may attract.

However, I feel that this series is loosing it's touch and this could be for many and varying reasons.

At this cross-road I feel I have no choice but to put the following to you (my readers).

 _Do you want me to continue on with the series?_ And _Do you want me to continue on with the current book (Trinezia)?_

I am a good four chapters ahead of you guys, so if you do want to see more, that can easily be arranged. But if you don't I have other books that I am starting to write on the side and could easily just switch to them.

I know that not everyone likes to leave reviews and to be honest, normally I don't care if I get reviews or not. But in this case, I feel like I am writing something that no one really wants.

If you agree or disagree please sound off in the form of a review.

If there is enough interest I will delete this chapter and continue on. If not I am more than happy to delete this book.

The power is in your hands and I will give you all no more than a week to decide what you would like to see happen.

Lots Love

FrancoisT


End file.
